


The Sly Scarecrow

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, Kakashi always knows how to steal kisses from Iruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sly Scarecrow

**Title:  The Sly Scarecrow  
Rating: T**

**Characters/Pairings: Kakashi-Iruka**   
**Genre: Romance /  Humor**   
**Warnings: Slightly OOC. Sho-ai**   
**Summary: After all, Kakashi always knows how to steal kisses from Iruka.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn’t mine to begin with.**

**…**

                “Iruka…”

                Iruka looked up at a particular Jounin who just entered the office. The tan man squared his shoulders and folded his hands. “Yes, Kakashi-sensei?”

                Kakashi sauntered across the room. His steady steps finally approached the very man behind the desk. “I just came back from a mission,” he informed.

                “I see,” Iruka replied. When the silver-haired-man kept staring at him, he sighed heavily and almost warily barked, “What else? You don’t just come here to tell me that, do you?” He asked suspiciously.

                Kakashi smiled. His mismatched eyes closed and fluttered. “I feel pained. Here.” He pointed his chest.

                Iruka raised an eyebrow. “Then, you should see med-nin, I suppose.”

                “But I think only you can heal it,” Kakashi argued.

                Iruka felt uneasy, especially as Kakashi loomed over him like a hawk. “I’m not a med-nin. Besides, you look perfectly healthy to me.”

                Kakashi’s smile widened as the older man noticed that Iruka looked slightly irritated. “Ah, yeah, I feel perfect when I see you.” As quick as a lightning, Kakashi leaned forward and kissed Iruka.

                The latter was frozen. Just when he was about to shout and hit the Jounin, Kakashi already withdrew himself and quickly resigned out of the office. “That’s a welcome back kiss, Iruka.” He waved merrily before disappeared.

                “You…you stole it!” Iruka blushed profusely. He spat angrily. Genma, who only watched the two ninjas in silence all the time, chuckled whole-heartedly.

                “Hah, your boyfriend always knows how to steal kisses from you,” the sick-looking man lightly pointed.

                Iruka huffed, despite his burning face. “He’s not my boyfriend!”

**…**

                 Iruka became alert every time he spotted Kakashi. He forgot since when it happened, but as long as he could remember, Kakashi always bugged him and asked for a kiss. Or kisses. No matter how hard and furious he was, Kakashi never cowered. Instead, the taller man became more persistent.

                “May I carry your books?” Kakashi tried to lend his hands.

                Iruka sighed and kept walking. “I can carry them on my own,” he promptly rejected.

                It was not unusual to find Kakashi outside the class, when he wasn’t on mission. Often just when Iruka finished teaching, he would find the other man leisurely waiting for him in the hall. Then he would casually chat with him and asked him for a drink.

                “Sorry but I should go straight home,” Iruka said when Kakashi offered it.

                Kakashi contemplated for a moment. “It’s my treat. Come on!”

                “I can’t.”

                Kakashi put his hand on Iruka’s shoulder, forcing the shorter man’s step to a halt. “I should give you a reward.”

                “For what?” Iruka sensed something amiss. He shifted his legs uncomfortably.

                “For teaching today.”

                “Geez, it’s my duty.”

                “Since you refused to go out with me tonight, I must think of another way to treat you.” Kakashi grinned maliciously.

                “You don’t have to.” Iruka tried to sway Kakashi’s hand, only to no avail.

                “Oh, but I want to.” Kakashi swooped down and kissed the other teacher, hard and deep.

**…**

                “Kakashi!”

                The said man lifted his head. “Yes?”

                “We need to talk!”

                Iruka marched furiously towards the yard where Kakashi was teaching some jutsu to Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. Iruka was a fine man who could very well handle his temper, so it scared Kakashi’s students when they saw him stomp and look ready to kill.

                Kakashi smiled widely. “Ma, what makes you so eager to see me?”

                “Don’t you know that there’s rumor about us?” Iruka gritted his teeth.

                “What kind of rumor, if I may ask?” Kakashi calmly asked. He didn’t step back as Iruka emitted dark aura that could match Sasuke’s.

                “That we kissed vigorously in the school’s hall.” Iruka blushed.

                “Oh, that’s not rumor. That’s true. That’s what we did  yesterday.”

                Iruka’s face got darker, especially when Sakura squealed in her fangirl-mode, Sasuke snorted and Naruto started to rant.

                “You’re embarrassing me,” Iruka snarled.

                Kakashi took a step forward. “So, I guess we should kiss in more secluded place,” he merrily suggested.

                “Wha!? That’s not what I want.” Iruka almost yelled. Frankly, he didn’t know anymore how he should act towards Kakashi. The older man could take his anger in his aloof demeanor.  Kakashi never succumbed to his plea to stop his antics. He didn’t heed it when Iruka asked him to leave him alone. Kakashi kept approaching, greeting and making his move.

                “So, what do you want?” Kakashi asked patiently.

                Iruka sighed. “I want the rumor to stop. I want you to stop kissing me.”

                Kakashi strode to the younger man, making him nervous. “But you didn’t ask me what I want.”

                “W-what do you want?” All of Iruka’s fury converted into confusion.

                “You. I want you.” Kakashi grinned.

                CUP.

**…**

**The End**

 


End file.
